For Love and Danger for Three
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: When Cosmo comes back, she fonds out that Tails is with Erin which made her heart broken. Erin tries to talk to her but avoids her which causes Evil Sonic to capture Erin. Will Cosmo snap out of it and save Erin with Tails or not?
1. Chapter 1: Cosmo's Back

**For Love or Danger for Three**

**Chapter 1**

**Cosmo's Back**

Tara Strong as Erinbubble92 Dennis aka Erin

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Evil Sonic

Hilary Duff as Alyssalioness94

Dan Green as Knuckles the Echinda

Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose

Rebecca Handler as Cream the Rabbit

Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat

Haley Joel Osmen as Sora

Nathan Lane as Timon

Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa

Whoopi Goldeberg as Shenzi

Cheech Marin as Banzai

Jim Cummings as Ed

--

At night, everyone was asleep and there was no sounds at all. At Tails' workshop, he is sleeping which by his nightstand is a picture of Erin and a picture of him and his friends from Cosmo's surprise party.

In the working place of his shop, there was a plant that was ten inches pig with a red unbloomed rose. Suddenly the rose begins to bloom which made big lights and went to the ground and the flower open to reveal a familiar girl. The girl is Cosmo.

The lights shone through Cartoon City to Erin's house. Her window shone, she woke up and looked still tired. She got out of bed and look outside.

"Is it morning already?" Erin ask, sleeply.

The light shone dim all the way back to Tails workshop. Erin then shurgged and went back to sleep by falling on it. Back at Tails workshop, Tails woke up a little bit but he just thought he was dreaming so he got out of his bed. He got a drink of water and then he sat down on a chair in his shop. He got up and he was about to go to bed until he saw Cosmo on the ground sleeping.

Tails gasp, as the glass fell from his hand and broke. "COSMO?!"

--

By morning, Erin got up and was already ready for the day as she has her hair up in pony, silver glasses, and wears a pink tank-top with hearts all over, black cuprise, whte socks, and white, blue, and grey shoes. She then heard her cellphone rings and she answered it.

"Hello?" Erin called.

She heard the voice and it is Tails.

"Oh, hi Tails." Erin answered.

Then Erin heard Tails that it was an emergency.

"What someone is at your shop, I'll come over right away!" Erin said.

She hung up her phone and shouted fastly, "Byemomanddad!". Erin rush to Tails' workshop with smoke leaving behind her. At Tails' workshop from the road, we see smoke up ahead and Erin stopped and shook like a stick in front Tails' place. She fix her bangs and knock. The door open to reveal Amy.

"Oh, hiya A...MY!" Erin got dragged by Amy when she spoke and close the door.

"Erin, Cosmo's alive! COSMO'S ALIVE!" Amy called.

"Who?" Erin said.

Amy and Erin were in a room as Amy pushed Erin in front of a bed and smash into it. Amy closes the door and went to Erin. Erin got out and look like an accordian. Erin got out of it and look and saw a girl familiar to everyone.

"Erin, it's Cosmo. The one I told you about." Tails said.

"She looks pretty but she looks different from the picture." Erin respond. "It's like she grew a little bit more."

Erin was right, Cosmo looks different when she was eight years old like Tails. Her hair is to her waist, her roses are half way bloom, and she grew a bit taller and is now eleven years old.

"She looks like you age, Tails." Cream said.

That's when Cosmo's eyes open to reveal her beautiful blue diamond eyes. Everyone is shock to see waking up. Cosmo then see some familiar faces except for Erin.

"T-T-Tails?" Cosmo spoke. "Everyone."

"Cosmo?" Tails said, having tears in his eyes.

Amy and Cream hugged Cosmo and Cheese hugged her head.

"Cosmo, I'm so glad your back!" Amy called.

"We thought we never see you again!" Cream agreed.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese chaoed.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris just smiled to see Cosmo is back. Tails smiled with tears and hugged Cosmo. Cosmo smiled until she saw Erin, who looks a little happy to everyone.

"Tails, who is this girl?" Cosmo asked.

Tails snap out of it and looked at Erin who smiles and waves.

"This is Erin, our new friend." Tails said.

"Hiya, so you must be the Cosmo I heard about and I seen you in pictures in Tails room." Erin said.

"Hello. You look really beautiful looking." Cosmo said.

Erin blushed red like she was adored. "Arigato. Thank you in Japanese."


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**For Love or Danger for Three**

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

At Toonsacadamey, school was out and everyone ran off but Erin was walking out while holding her backpack behind her shoulder. Once she was at Cream's house having tea with her, Cheese, and her mother.

"I'm so glad's Cosmo's back." Cream said.

"I know Cream and I'm so glad of that." Vanilla said.

Erin just smiled then look down. _"I've seen Cosmo alot in my dreams, visions and even when her spirit went to my body. Man, I've a get weird dasa vio thing?"_.

"Erin, would you like thirds?" Cream asked.

Erin covered her mouth before she burped and sayed, "No thanks but I did like the tea.". Erin then sip the tea cup.

"I'm so glad your gonna stay with us for a while." Vanilla said.

"Hey mom and dad got to know yah'll and I lived with yah'll when I meet you guys." Erin said.

Erin yawned and went into the same room Cream gave her when they meet. She lay on the bed and sighed.

"Man, I love my friend!" Erin said, then giggled.

--

At an Anti-Toon Castle, a dark blue hedgehog was looking at hologram of Erin. He has black sunglasses, a black leather jacket with blue flames, black shirt, and black jeans with flames, and black and blue shoes.

_"What a babe? She's more beautiful in the eyes." _Evil Sonic thought. _"If I got rid of that fox twerp, I woulda have her in my hands! Though Evil Erin disagrees with this but that doesn't mean she's the boss of me."_

Then the hologram shows Erin waving at Cosmo.

_"That Cosmo girl is back? Impossible!" _Evil Sonic thought, but then realise something as he smirks. _"I have an idea. Tails still likes that plant girl and Erin at the same time. That plant girl doesn't know that but she will find the truth and when she does, I'll grab the princess of my dreams. (Laughs evilly)"_

--

Erin woke up and had messy hair. She went to the mirror, grabs her hair, flip it over, and pull it in a ponytail. She went to the bathroom and she came out wearing silver glasses, her pink turtle neck sleeveless shirt with a bubble in the middle, a brown belt with a bubble buckle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces. She also wore her amethyst necklace and her black chocker with her heart pendant.

She went to the stairs and slid on the stand. She was at the end and she landed with one leg in the air. She went to the table, ate breakfeast, and then went the couch and watch Sailor Moon shows.

"Erin, you know it's the weekend. Why don't you go outside?" Cream asked.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Erin just look at the TV bord looking. That's when Cream got another remote and turned off the TV.

"I was watching that." Erin said.

"Outside besides Sonic said he wants to take a speed run with you." Cream said.

Erin smiles and went outside.

--

While everyone is outside, Erin and Tails are outside sitting on a stone seat stand. Tails reached Erin's hand and they both blush not looking at each other. Cosmo came out with a basket of flowers.

"I hope Tails like these." Cosmo said.

Erin and Tails just look at each other blushing. Cosmo looks around while walking until she stop seeing Tails and Erin blushing and holding hands. Cosmo saw this with eye widen and gasp as the basket fell. Erin and Tails saw this and Cosmo. Cosmo begin to form tears in her eyes.

"Cosmo?" Tails said.

"I can't believe it, Tails!" Cosmo shouted.

"I can explain." Tails said.

Cosmo covered her face and ran off back to Cream's house. Erin saw this and try to say something when Tails went after her but she didn't say a word as she begin to form tears too.

"Just like what happen to me." Erin said.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger Begins

**Chapter 3**

**Danger Begins**

Erin is walking with Alyssa, Timon, and Pumbaa on a Saturday late afternoon.

"And then she saw you two. Erin did you really hurt her?" Alyssa asked.

"I didn't mean to break her heart, it's just like what happen to me and Ed!" Erin shouted.

**(A/N) Refrences to Songs for the Hyenas 2: Songs that Will Never End.)**

"That feels kinda bad." Pumbaa said. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"I tried that but she didn't listen to me." Erin said.

"Ah, come on Erin. Maybe we can help." Timon said.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks." Erin said.

The group are at Alyssa's house.

"C'mon in Alyssa." Shenzi's called.

"Bye, Erin." Alyssa said.

Erin just waved and went with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Can you cheer up, kid? I mean you and Tails were..." But he was cut off when Erin glare at him. "Eh never mind."

--

Nighttime at Cream's house and Timon and Pumbaa are sleeping in Erin's room on a small bed. Erin was still awake with a pillow in her lap. She got up, put her slippers on, and went to Cosmo. Cosmo is sitting on a couch and was about to go to sleep until Erin came behind the chair.

"Cosmo, please. Let me talk." Erin begged, nicely.

Cosmo turn her head and not looking with tears.

"Please, I'm sorry about what happen." Erin said. "I know how you feel. I try to tell my feelings for the hyena name Ed but he just made me upset. He came to me as a human and he begin to told me his feelings and we just became friends."

Cosmo heard this, she half smiled but she turned sad.

"Leave me alone." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo? I was..." But Cosmo shouted at her. "GO AWAY!"

Cosmo covered herself and cried making Erin look upset. Erin just cried siliently and just walked off back to bed.

--

Tails and Chris were up making the X-Tornado until Chris yawned.

"Hey Tails, wanna get some rest besides it's late." Chris ask.

"Well, I gotta see if the securty is on for everyone so they can have some more sleep and no inturders." Tails said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides I'm pretty upset about the same way Erin and Cosmo are acting to each other." Tails said. "So you can go ahead."

"Okay." Chris said.

--

Later Chris was walking pass Cream's house into Sonic's house. In Cream's house, everything was quiet until a black flash of speed ran pass the living room and went up stairs. He open the door to reveal Erin's room, which she is sleeping.

--

Tails finally fix the security and push the little door closed.

"Okay, now turn on the system." Tails said, pulling the lever.

The whole place of everyone's homes is making horns and red lights as Tails was shock about this. Everyone woke up and some were noticing about this.

"Red Alert! Red Alert!" Tails called. "We have an inturder in our neihborhood!"

Erin woke up as she reaches her glasses and when her vision was clear, she starled when she saw Evil Sonic near her, smirking.

"Hey, baby!" Evil Sonic greeted.

Erin look at him with an anger. Cosmo came in and gasp when she saw Evil Sonic. ES saw her and was about to attack her until a blue flash went in front of her. It was Sonic.

"Hold it, Evil me." Sonic said, smiling. "You mind telling me why is Erin so importing to you."

"None of your buisness, moron." Evil Sonic said.

They attack each other by holding their hands as Tails came in to them. "Sonic!" Tails called.

"Hurry grab Cosmo and Erin and run." Sonic told him.

Evil Sonic then pushed Sonic into the wall. Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese saw this and they ran to another room. Erin came out while Timon and Pumbaa saw this so they went under Erin's bed.

"Erin, what happen?" Tails said.

"I just woke up to see Evil Sonic near me. He was after me again." Erin explained.

Tails grabbed Cosmo's hand and ran as Erin followed them to outside. Evil Sonic just walked after them. Knuckles and Sora were running in the woods as Knuckles comminucate with the others.

"Sonic, can you here me? What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic got hurt in the fight with Evil Sonic." Cream called. "He'll be okay but it'll take sometime for him to recover."

"Why are they fighting?" Sora asked.

"It's really confusing for some reason he was trying to get Erin and attack Cosmo." Cream respond.

"So the Anti-Toons are wakos." Sora said.

"Don't even think about going after Evil Sonic. Fine Tails, Cosmo, and Erin and make sure they're safe that's an order." Amy ordered.

"I know what we're doing nobody is safe 'till we stop Evil Sonic." Knuckles said.

--

Tails, Cosmo, and Erin kept on running through the neighborhood almost to Cartoon City.

"Hurry girls." Tails said.

Erin looks worried about Tails and Cosmo about getting into this mess but she kept on running.

--

Evil Sonic kept running until he stops because he can't find the three of them anywhere. Then a fire ball almost hit Evil Sonic which reveal Alyssa in her hero form.

"Evil Sonic, leave my sister alone." Alyssa yelled.

Evil Sonic just looked at her angerly until Sora and Knuckles came in.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size!" Knuckles said.

"Nobody picks on Erin except for me!" Sora said.

Evil Sonic smirk at them knowing they blurt out their sentence.

--

Tails, Cosmo, and Erin are in Cartoon City in the alleys. Erin was breathing hard as her tongue grew long.

"Man, I don't know what's going on?" Erin asked.

"Maybe he was sent by Evil Erin to get you two." Tails suggested. "It might be possible that he might be working for Collector."

That made Erin gasp but Cosmo was a little confused.

"Who's he?" Cosmo asked.

"It's a long story!" Erin said.

"But it does matter who he's working for who. The only thing is I am gonna protect the both of you no matter what." Tails said. "I'm not gonna lose Cosmo again. So if Evil Sonic tries to hurt the both of you... he'll have to get past me first."

Cosmo smiled and so did Erin only with tears.

--

Evil Sonic kept on fighting Alyssa, Knuckles, and Sora until he throws blue fire at them which cause him to disappear.

Evil Sonic saw an alley until he looked up. Tails was flying with Cosmo in his arms and Erin is flying with her pink feathered wings. Erin threw laser balls on the wall so if Evil Sonic gets threw he'll get blasted. Evil Sonic jumped up, touch the laser, and he almost got blasted as he runs up the wall. Back with Tails, Erin, and Cosmo, Cosmo looks down, looks scared, and said, "Here he comes!".

"It's okay, trust us." Erin said, as Tails nods.

Cosmo looks at Erin who was still flying with Tails. They were almost to the top.

"Almost there." Tails said.

Finally, they reach a building and Tails and Cosmo rolled over as Erin still flying uses her sceptor and freezes over the top. Evil Sonic saw this, got hit by it and landed on a black ladder. He looks up and looks really mad.

"C'mon, Cosmo!" Tails said.

He pulls Cosmo as Erin landed on the ground and runs after them. That's when the ice sheild broken by Evil Sonic who is spins like a ball. Tails, Cosmo, and Erin saw this as he was targeting them. Tails holds Cosmo while Erin hold both of them. When it was about to hit them a brown hair girl came in front of them and uses her fist to hit it. The girls and Tails looks up and gasp.

"It's Sailor Jupiter!" Tails said.

"Lita!" Erin yelled.

"Get outta here, now!" Lita said. "Jupiter Thunder Power!"

She uses thunder and she threw him into the other side of the building. Tails and Cosmo left but Erin looks at Lita.

"Becareful, Lita!" Erin said.

Lita nodded as Erin went to catch up with Tails and Cosmo. Evil Sonic got up and saw Lita.

"I had enough of you losers. And I'm take down you!" Evil Sonic said.

"You know Knuckles always want me to fight you like a punching box." Lita said.

"You said it, Jupiter."

He spins around again and hits Lita which made her fell to the ground and passes out.

--

Later, Tails, Cosmo, and Erin ran towards a tallest building as they were on a balacony.

"I'm sorry I'm causing you two alot of trouble." Cosmo said.

"You don't have to apologize Cosmo. You remind of me when I always say I'm sorry but Tails lost you wants and he's never gonna." Erin said. "Because I'm going to protect you too."

Cosmo heard what Erin said and smiled so did Erin and Tails. They were about to go in until a black portal open to reveal Evil Sonic. He was holding a black crystal ball but it fades.

"This crystal balls a fake. I'm gonna get Evil Erin!" Evil Sonic said.

"Let's settle this right know!" Tails yelled.

He screams about to hit Evil Sonic but he raises his fist and Tails got hit and he hits the stairs. Cosmo gasp while Erin screams. Tails got on Evil Sonic's head to hit him but Evil Sonic punches him to the stairs again and he passes out. Cosmo and Erin were shocked.

Evil Sonic turns around with a smirk making Cosmo scared but Erin glare at him. Erin looks behind her and had an idea.

"Cosmo, I have an idea. Do you trust me?" Erin whispered.

Cosmo nodded a little. Erin grabbed her, she flip over the balacony, she expand her wings, and flew to the other side. Evil Sonic just made smoke and went after them. It grabbed Erin which cause her to let go of Cosmo but she hold her hand. Erin try her best to fly but the smoke hold her. Cosmo's hand slip and she fell screaming.

"**COSMO!!**" Erin screamed.

Erin was pulled fast and was grabbed by Evil Sonic. Evil Sonic then disappeared in smoke. Cosmo was about to fall to her death but Tails flew and grabbed her. He saw Erin was gone and he looks down upset. Cosmo looks down knowing she didn't mean this to happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 4**

**Rescue Mission**

Back at Cream's house, Cosmo is in Erin's room all by herself but Timon and Pumbaa is still under Erin's bed from last night as they poke their heads out without being caught. Cosmo was crying as she lay on Erin's bed and covered her head. Timon and Pumbaa came up and saw Cosmo crying. They looked sad too.

"Hey little girl, what's the matter?" Pumbaa asked.

"It's nothing." Cosmo respond.

"C'mon kid. Tell us." Timon said. "Maybe a plant joke will cheer yah up."

Timon got on Erin's desk and a spotlight came on him.

"Hey do you know what's a woman name Ivy is itchy because she is poison ivy." Timon said, as drums played but no one laughed.

"That didn't work Timon." Pumbaa said.

Cosmo then just cried some more as Timon and Pumbaa just went back under Erin's bed. Tails came in and saw Cosmo. Tails sat next to Cosmo and rub her head.

"Cosmo, it's not your fault." Tails said. "She was trying to protect you as I'm to her and you."

"But she was captured." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo, she is just like you only she's a little toony." Tails said. "Just give her a chance maybe you two can be the best of friends."

Cosmo head this, she got up, and finally spoke, "She told me a story about how I felt when I saw the both of you. I guess I shoulda listen to her. I'm so sorry, Tails!"

Cosmo hugs Tails while crying. Tails half smiles and has tears as he hugs her. Sonic, Amy, and the others saw this and were happy she now will listen and be friends with Erin. Cosmo let go of the hug and look at Tails.

"Let's go save her, Tails." Cosmo said.

"Thank you, Cosmo." Tails smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go save her." Sonic said.

--

Later, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Chris, Tails, Alyssa, Sora, Cosmo, Timon, and Pumbaa were in Erin's blue honda as Tails is driving. He turns on the red button and it becomes a jet. That's when they begin to fly up in the air. Unknown in the back, there was a bag with three lumps in it.

"Hey! Who turn out the lights?" a familiar said.

Then another familiar voice laughs.

"Hey, that's my foot!" the third voice called.

"Doh! That's my tail!" the first voice said.

"Well, where the heck are we? I can't see a thing!" the third voice yelled..

"Then unzip the bag!" the first voice yelled.

That's when the bag unzip and Shenzi's head came out, breathing hard. She got out and then Banzai and Ed did breathing hard, too.

"Where are we?" Banzai asked.

Shenzi looked out the window and saw the ground that was about 30,000 feet down. Banzai and Ed look and the three of them were scared as they went behind stuff.

"Why are we up here?" Shenzi asked.

"It was YOUR idea to get into Erin's car so we can grab her." Banzai said.

Ed tap them on the shoulders and pointed at something. They look and saw that Tails and the others are there but not Erin. The jet flew up and made the hyenas hit the back on top of each other.

--

At a Anti-Toon's castle, Evil Sonic was on a throne chair in his room. He was playing chest as he moves a kings. Erin was glaring at him tied up in smoke chains in a throne chair beside him.

"Your move." Evil Sonic smirk.

"Do I look like I know how to play chess?" Erin asked. "I don't play chess. Chess is for dorks!" **(A/N) No offence for authors who play chess.)**

"Okay, then how about is that you and me can have a long kiss." Evil Sonic said, scooting to her.

Erin is digust as he puckered his kiss. She got on of her leg out of the chains and kicked the chess table into his face.

"There's your kiss!" Erin smirked.

Evil Sonic got mad but then calm down.

"Fine if you don't then I know that'll make you like me." Evil Sonic explained.

He let's her out of the chains with a click of the finger.

"Good try to do something like break a leg." Erin said. "Or rather then that let me break them for you!"

Evil Sonic just grab her fist before she could hit him. Evil Sonic just kicked her to the wall and she got up weakily. Evil Sonic snap his fingers which made Erin dress into her red tango dress with a red rose in her hair, red sparkling dress shoes, and her hair is curly. Evil Sonic is now in a tuxedo with a blue tie.

"Shall we dance?" Evil Sonic asked.

"Not in you life!" Erin glared at him.

But Erin got pulled to him and he dances with her as he turns on some music.

_**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?**_

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a powerful warrior  
Upon a fiery steed?**_

"If you don't stop dancing with me, I'm gonna slap you so hard you won't be able to feel your face!" Erin said.

"I would like that." Evil Sonic smirk.

_**Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need**_

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

The team was almost to Anti-Toon castle.

"Almost to the castle." Tails said.

That's when arrows were thrown as Tails avoids them. That's when he landed the ship on the ground and the team came out as they ran towards the castle. Sora and Alyssa uses their weapons to attack the Anti-Toons.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life**_

That's when Evil Sonic had a rose in his mouth and did the tango with Erin, which makes her disgust some more.

Back outside the castle, Sonic ran through all the villains as they got trip over and fell over the castle. Tails held Cosmo in his arms as he flys towards the castle. Timon and Pumbaa just hid behind the rock.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Pumbaa asked.

"There's only one thing we can do, Pumbaa: "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto!" said Timon.

"I thought our motto was 'Hakuna Matata,'" said Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, stop living in the past!" said Timon, "We need a new motto." They ran screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by Will; they turn and run back the way they came.

"Like I said: Let's get going!" Timon screamed and ran, followed by Pumbaa.

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat**_

_**It's gonna take a superman  
To sweep me off my feet**_

Tails kept on flying with Cosmo in his arms avoiding the arrows, energy blast, and the evil powers. He was about to get hit until Knuckles and Lita stop it with their powers and strength. Alyssa then uses her sceptor to burn all of the arrows. Amy uses her hammer and smashes very Anti-Toon on the head.

_**Up where the mountains  
Meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning  
Splits the sea**_

Evil Sonic spins Erin as the spotlight split into two. Evil Sonic gave Erin a grail of strawberry juice. Erin looks at it and Evil Sonic drinks it but Erin, she pours it in a plant and half smiles.

_**I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**_

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood**_

_**I can feel her approach  
Like the fire in my blood**_

The door smashes down by Amy's hammer and Tails, with Cosmo in his arms, flew inside as the others follow. Evil Erin open the door and glared at this. She try to use her powers to stop them but Shenzi, Banzai and Ed got on top of her.

"What are you three doing, you traitors?" Evil Erin asked, angerily.

"Nobody beats up or tease Erin's boyfriend except for us!" Shenzi yelled.

Back with Erin, he keeps on dancing with Erin and was about to kiss her but she puts the rose in her mouth.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

Evil Goo try to stop Tails and Cosmo but Tails uses pepper which made her sneeze into a wall. Tails picked up Cosmo and flew every fast to Evil Sonic's room.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero!**_

The rose came out of Erin's mouth and Evil Sonic was about to kiss her until Tails burst into the room with Cosmo. "STOP!!"

Tails put Cosmo down and he said, "Hey, you. Back away from my girlfriend!"

"Tails!" Erin smiled.

"Not you again, loser!" Evil Sonic glared.

Evil Sonic just tied Erin's foot to the keep her from moving as she fell over.

"Alright, punk. Get ready to RUMBLE!!" Evil Sonic said.

Tails and Evil Sonic fight each other while Erin was cheering for Tails but Cosmo got worried. Evil Sonic just trip Tails over but Tails landed on his feet still. Evil Sonic went to Erin and he said, "To bad, since your girlfriend drink the love potion, I'll kiss her."

That's when Evil Sonic kiss Erin. Cosmo gasp while Tails shouted, "NO!"

Evil Sonic and Erin broke the kiss and Erin was smiling as she touched Evil Sonic's head but then she turn angery and butt-head him. He then felt his head and fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever kiss me again!" Erin yelled.

Tails rushed to her and hugged her. Cosmo smiled but she got grabed by Evil Sonic.

"If you don't give me Erin, twerp, then your plant girl will die!" Evil Sonic said.

Tails gasp. "NO! I'm not losing Cosmo again!"

Erin saw this, she put her hand on the ground, her turn fully bluish-grey and she blue lighting energy. Evil Sonic just froze their screaming in pain as he let go of Cosmo.

"What are doing, Erin?" Evil Sonic asked.

Erin looked at him with shiny bluish-grey eyes as she look angery. Tails holds Cosmo as Erin begin to destory the castle as the heros ran off and the Anti-Toons disappeared except Erin, Tails, Cosmo, and Evil Sonic.

Finally nothing was there but Erin, Tails, Cosmo, and Evil Sonic were on a platform. Erin then stopped as her eyes were normal and Evil Sonic fell to the ground, he glared at them, and he disappeared. Tails and Cosmo saw Erin with her down and her clothes were back on her and fell down, passed out. Tails and Cosmo went to her and grabbed Erin to leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Ever Ever After

**Chapter 5**

**Ever Ever After**

Back at Cream's house, Cosmo came into Erin's room who Timon and Pumbaa were burst into tears. Cosmo sat next to Erin, who has a bandage on her head. Cosmo put her hand on Erin's about to to cry with tears until Erin's hand slowly closes on Cosmo's. Erin got up with a smile as Cosmo saw this.

"Oh Erin. Your okay." Cosmo said. "What happen?"

"I don't know it happens everytime." Erin said. "I guess I owe an apology for doing what I did to Tails."

"I wanna thank for the story about the same way you feel about me."

"Oh, thanks Cosmo."

Cosmo and Erin hugged each other until Erin looks down on her feet with her right foot with no shoe.

"Just a minute here." Erin said, grabbing her foot and counted. "Two. Four. Six. Eight. Ten. Nope, there all their." as she moves them, making Cosmo giggle.

"Cosmo, I wanted to say something. If you go back with Tails in the future maybe you'll marry him first then me, oaky?" Erin said, holding out her hand.

Cosmo thought about it and then she smiled and said, "Okay!"

Tails and the others heard this as Sonic, Knuckles, and Sora high-fived, Amy cried her eyes out as Cream, Cheese, and Alyssa hugged her, Chris and Tails smile, Shadow and Rouge who came over just smiled at this, and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, outside the window, Shenzi just sighed, Banzai just shrugged, and Ed just burst into tears making Banzai annoyed.

"I love moments like this!" said Pumbaa.

"Yeah," Timon added.

"Love. Not like…_love!_" Both Timon and Pumbaa said. Timon and Pumbaa burst into tears again as they hug each other.

--

**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too**

Sonic was pushing Amy on a swing having fun time together, Knuckles was on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald like always, Chris is at home with his family and friends, and Shadow is running fast with Alyssa in his arms and Rouge flying with them.

**Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away**

**Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you**

Back in Africa, Timon and Pumbaa were eating bugs and burping until the hyenas begin to chase them as they scream. Sora is having times with Kiari and Riku.

**Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart**

**Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after**

Erin is playing with Cosmo like she is her little sister by spinning her around and pushing her on the slide. Tails saw this and smiles. Tails went in front of Cosmo and kissed her and later kissed Erin.

**No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through**

In the future when Erin turned 21 and Tails and Cosmo turned 18. Tails wore a black tuxedo and hat top with a white rose and a orange belt. Cosmo wore a gown version of her dress only with a green sash and a red rose in the middle like her gem and a veil. They finally kissed each other as everyone clapped.

A day later at the same wedding, Erin is now wearing a white long sleeve gown with a golden cross necklace and her glasses are now silver again. Her hair is in a high ponytail with her bangs on her left side. Tails and Erin finally kissed each other as Cosmo smiles.

In a car, Erin and Cosmo threw the flowers as Alyssa and Carly grabbed them and they smiled. Every author and cartoon characters cheered, smiled, cried, and waved at the happy couples. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed just look at each other and they finally cried as they hug each other with Timon and Pumbaa while Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, and Zazu smiled.

Erin threw her veil off as Bonkers and Miranda grabbed it. Erin smiles with tears waving at her family who Bonkers burst into tears while Miranda smiles with tears while the rest of her family cried. Amadus and Rosemary, who is crying, waved at their son while Merlin smiles. Pieree, Nukkah, Katlin, Brundfy, Rider, Magenta, Rider, and Mask Computer smiled and cried. The couples leave while everyone said goodbye to their honeymoon.

**To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after**

**(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)**

**Oh, for ever ever after**

As the song and story ends, there is a picture of every friend and family Erin, Tails, and Cosmo had until a pitcure frame on the very top had Erin with strawberry blonde hair cut short, silver glasses, and wears a pink shirt, a blue vest, and wears pink earrings, Tails with his bangs down and wears a blue shirt, Cosmo with longer hair and her roses bloom, and with Brundfy and six kids.

The first three kids are Tails and Cosmo. The first is a fox boy aged 13, he has brown fur with sky-blue eyes, three hairbangs, a tan muzzle and chest, and three tails. He wears black fingerless gloves, a golden belt, shoes like his father's, white socks with gold strapes. His name is Eric "Mikes" Prower.

The second is a 12 year-old girl green fox waist-length hair, four hairbangs, ocean-blue eyes, light green muzzle, and one tail with light green tip. She wears dark green strapless top with a red gem (like on Cosmo's dress) and dark green skirt, yellow stockings, dark green slippers, orange hairband with a daisy on the right side, and white unattatched sleeves with yellow cuffs. She is Sky Prower.

The third was a young alien plant girl same age as Sky, has midnight-blue eyes, orange leafy hair and two blue buns, and wears the same dress as her mother's only dark orange and a blue gem on her chest, dark orange slippers, white petal skirt with light orange tips. She is Muffy Prower.

The second and last three kids are Erin and Tails. The first is a sixteen year old boy with orange hair with a white streak and has the same hair doe as Danny Phantom's, bluish-grey eyes, and wears a blue hat, white long sleeve shirt with splats of blue, orange vest, black jeans, and white sneakers with blue laces. He is Darin Prower.

The second is a 11 year old fox girl with long hair as her mother's, three hairbangs on the side, sky blue eyes, light blonde muzzle, and two tails with light blonde tips. She wears pink short sleeved shirt with a amethyst bubble in the middle, a blue skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name is Zoey "Amethyst" Prower.

The third and last is a eight year-old fox boy with orange blonde fur, crystal blue eyes, four hairbangs, and light orange muzzle and two tails with light orange tips. He wears a white short sleeve shirt with a orange circle design, collar, and rims on the sleeves, blue shorts, white socks, and orange and white shoes. His name is Tommy "Cloud" Prower.


End file.
